This invention relates to a hydraulic torque converter having an improved torus wherein the axial distance between a drive ring gear and a power take off gear is reduced. In conventional torque converters, a torus defined by an impeller, a turbine and a stator is generally round shape or pear-shaped as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,857. Because of its structure the axial distance between the drive ring and the power take off gears is relatively long which contributes to the overall converter structure becoming bulky. According to the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,857, a pear or egg-shaped torus is defined by properly coordinating a number of critical factors with continuously curved inner and outer walls wherein the impeller, turbine and stator blades are simply curved between their inlet and outlet tips and are not twisted therebetween.